Who's dateing my sister!
by Aderin-Rakasha
Summary: When Reggie gets sick of Otto's stuck up, snobbish behavior, she finds comfort in a couple people. she likes him, but she doesn't know that he likes her too. but someone close to them is figuring it out. I OWN NOTHING! rated for language.


Please don't hate me for this story. I love this crack pair, and stuff. Sorry if you don't. if you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. I own nothing. And sorry if the words aren't what they would normally say. I haven't watched the show for a while. And excuse my spelling, it really sucks. OH and this is when they are older. Otto, Twister, and Sam are 15, and Reggie, Trish, Clio, Sherry, and Trent are 17, and Lars, Animal, Pi, and Sputz are 18.

It was a sunny day, the birds were singing, the sun was out. All was quite. That is until you got to the beach and Madtown amusement park. "Come on Otto! Just go already! Do the Fucking trick!" yelled Reggie

"God damn Reggie! Settle down! I'm going!" said her little brother Otto. He went down the half pipe and did a flurry of spins, then he went down rolled up the other side and did a 360, and landed on the top of the ramp. The whole time Twister recording his movements.

"That was sooo sick Otto!"

"I know. Try beating that Reggie." Otto said in his ass eater voice. "You'll never be able to. I know it. You never beat me." he said.

"Otto, dude stop being a jerk! It's time you relies just what your older SISTER can do. You know, I've been letting you win all this time right? And I'll do that wimpy trick and show you what a real hard core trick is." Reggie said. Otto looked at his big sister like she was crazy. She could never do the trick. It took him three years to learn. Reggie started rolling down the half pipe, Twister recording her. She went up, did all the tricks, every one, perfectly. She rolled down the pipe and up again, did the 360 and landed.

"See. I told you, oh yeah, that was my first time doing that trick by the way. Now it's time to show you what a girl can do." she said, just as Lars and his cronies Pi, Sputz, and Animal came up. Along with Trish, Sherry, and Trent.

"Go Reggie! You show them what us girls can do!" yelled Trish and Sherry. Clio was there already, so she walked up to Reggie, and did their hand shake, which was a knuckle punch that exploded, and then came together again.

"PPCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOO! OOOOOOOHHHHHHCCCCCCCCPPPPPPP!" they said. "Good luck Reg. don't get hurt, ok?" Clio asked.

"If I have to be good, I guess so. Well I got to get ready to do this trick." Reggie said. She lifted her baggy purple shirt with the yellow rocket on it, and took off her jeans. To everyone's amazement, especially a cretin Rodriguez, she looked stunning. She had matured, a lot. Her hips were wider, and her flat chest was no more. She was still super model thin, but she had, well… you get it. She had on a black and turquoise bikini top, and red swim trunks. She had all her bracelets on, and her green sunglasses on her head, from her mom, and her black converses. She grabbed her bored, and rolled around a bit. She went back and forth like 15 times, getting mad air, then she did a flip, and landed it, she went up and did a double 360 and landed it. But she kept going, she got higher in the air, and did a front flip and turned it into a 180 and kept going, then she came up, let go of her bored and it landed on the bottom of the half pipe, but she didn't. she was in the air, tucked into a ball, and did a triple back flip, and into a front flip, and into a quadruple 360, with her two middle fingers up, and landed on the half pipe expertly, and stomped on her bored, and it came up to her. She looked at Otto and smirked. "Bet you cant do that." she said. "Clio, toss me my clothes, and surf bored, I wanna go rip some waves. Wanna come with?" she asked Clio.

"Sure." she said. That's when Lars and his cronies burst. "HOLLY SHIT! HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" Pi yelled/ asked.

"17." Reggie replied dully.

"HOLLY JESUS CRIST MONKEY BALLS! DUDE! LARS THAT'S WHO YOU LI-"

"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ANIMAL, I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU MY SELF!" Lars yelled. He turned to Reggie,

"Good job Reg." he said blushing, but with his tan, you couldn't see it, but Twister could.

"Thanks Lars," Reggie said blushing. Again, dark tan, hardly noticeable, but there, and Twister saw it.

"Hey, wanna go surfing with us?" she asked Lars. "Sure." he replied. And Lars, Reggie, and Clio walked away. To get Lars's bored, and so he could change. Every one was silent. They were still stunned by Reggie's trick. Trent fainted. Nobody really cared. But the conversation that took place between Lars and Reggie were on Twisters tape, that he would show EVERY BODY, and only HE knew it was there. _I knew it! _Twister thought to himself, _Lars and Reggie like each other! I can't believe this, but I'm happy!_ that's when Otto fell off the half pipe. He had fainted, and managed to stay standing up. Until now. He fell and broke out of his trance state.

"DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!? DID YOU GET THAT ON TAPE!? TELL ME YOU GOT IT ON TAPE!" he yelled, breaking everyone out of their trance. "Don't worry O-man. I got it ALL on tape." Twister said smirking.

"Why is Trent on the ground?"


End file.
